Various exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and, more particularly, relate to an image processing method of an electronic device.
In modern society, various forms of electronic devices become common, and the past respectively existing devices tend to be integrated with one another. Recently, the growth of technologies of portable electronic devices is under progress centering on portable phones, and the portable phones go beyond merely a function of telephony and are providing not only data communication but also functions of conventional separate devices such as cameras, camcorders, etc.
Various electronic devices including the portable phones can provide an image photographing function. In photographing an image, the electronic device recognizes light inputted through a lens by a sensor, and digitizes and stores the image recognized by the sensor. At this time, the quality of the recorded image processed within the electronic device after inputted may be different according to the external environment (e.g., light, etc.) where a subject is placed.